Vehicle messaging is known. For example, techniques exist which utilize standardized messages for traffic safety. The messages are reported periodically by vehicles which enables a receiver of the messages to reconstruct or to predict events.
Although such vehicle messaging is useful, existing techniques have their drawbacks. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved vehicle messaging technique.